


Seven Devils

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Heavy Angst, Lots of angst okay, Muzzle Kink, Other, Seven Deadly Sins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:59:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It was inspired by this video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lrvGbRpvTQY<br/>The song lyrics are from Seven Devils by Florence and the Machine.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Seven Devils

**Author's Note:**

> It was inspired by this video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lrvGbRpvTQY  
> The song lyrics are from Seven Devils by Florence and the Machine.

**They can keep me out**

**'Til I tear the walls**

**'Til I save your heart**

**And to take your soul**

**For what has been done**

**Cannot be undone**

**In the evil's heart**

**In the evil's soul**

He could feel it’s presence, like a desperate ache, seeping into every inch of the cold room. The tall walls, dark and carved, towered above him, and he felt small. The urge to flee was shrieking at him, but he couldn’t. Not the way he had become, bound and gagged, echoes of past self destruction. Slowly he turned, hearing the soft clanking of his chains against his ankles. Thor stood, Mjolnir gripped tight in his fist. The shadows were harsh against his face, highlighting the hard and angry lines of war. His poor brother, the one who didn’t want the throne, only desperate for the Midgardian. He didn’t move, his gaze meeting Loki’s, friction sparked until it became a wildfire raging between them.

At last, he spoke, voice so quiet it sounded like a stone slowly scraping away . “Please, brother, tell me why?” There was pleading in his tone. Loki knew that what was unspoken; we can fix this, we can fix you.

Thor’s eyes screamed it. Mjolnir said otherwise, sending a flicker of white hot lightning to the floor.

Loki wished he could answer his brother. And maybe there had been a reason at first, when he’d been broken, when he gathered the Chitauri, wrecked havoc. But now he had no reason. There was no cause for his violence, his anger. Merely the dark had grown, and he’d let it in.

And there it had stewed. Loki didn’t realize he was shaking until he threw his hands forward, fingers outstretched, the chains catching against his wrists, and biting into his skin. He felt a sob bubble up and tear from his throat, cracking enough to shatter a mirror. His voice fell, as he crashed to his knees.

Thor said nothing, but Loki could feel the pity from him. “I grieve you, Loki. I miss when you could smile, and you laughed, and you still had been ignorant of the past.”

Loki scoffed bitterly, remembering earlier times, happier times. Times when he and Thor learned together, fought together, had cared for each other. When they had still been brothers. “I am a monster! I always have been. I’m the thing parents warn their children about at night. You can’t deny what runs through your veins, _brother_.”

There was a pit in his stomach, twisting in agonizing pain. In the pit there was a die.

It sat and each time it was jostled, by a kind word, by a soft face, it was turned, toppling over on it’s flat surfaces, it would show the same three faces. Betrayal, anger, fear. It was weighted with all the past mistakes. He knew it was an uneven battle, one that couldn’t be won. And it terrified him.

“Loki…”

Loki looked up, eyes frozen with loathe. “I hate you.”

He said it again, and again and again, and he was screaming, hands trembling, desperately re-rolling the dice for a new outcome. “I hate you.” He could tear the walls down, stone by stone, take away their home. Take away what they knew. That was all he needed. The bloodlust ran high, untempered, thriving in his isolation. “I promise, I will make them pay. You can bring the Mjonlir against me, you can bring the army, you can bring all your heroes and kings and kings. But I promise you, _I promise you this_ ; I will burn them down, their bones to ashes, thrones to coals. Nothing will stop me. I will leave nothing for them.”

**Holy water cannot help you now**

**See I've come to burn your kingdom down**

**And no rivers and no lakes can put the fire out**

**I'm gonna raise the stakes, I'm gonna smoke you out**


End file.
